Le Feu de ses Doigts
by Kaelyne19
Summary: Femslash. SQ. Emma pris au piège, Regina sera-t-elle là pour elle ?


**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Me revoilà, après un long moment de silence, les aléas de la vie comme on peut dire ;) Me remettant peu à peu à l'écriture, j'ai ressortit un vieux texte que je n'ai jamais mis en ligne et que je souhaite vous faire partager ! Donc le voici, remanié bien entendu ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira même si il est totalement différent de ce que j'ai déjà pu écrire précédemment ! Sombre, abrupte contenant un peu de violence, je l'ai écrit sans aucune prétention...**

 **Rien ne m'appartient.**

* * *

Tendue, Emma sursauta à l'écoute d'un bruit sourd. Inconsciemment, son souffle se coupa, ses yeux se fermèrent une fraction de seconde. Elle se retourna et reprit une respiration normale en voyant une personne sortir de sa voiture, le claquement d'une portière. Soulagée, cette dernière referma les yeux puis esquissa un léger sourire en direction de son fils, qu'elle maintenait sous son bras. Sans un mot, ils poursuivirent leur chemin, le long du trottoir menant à la demeure du maire de la ville de StoryBrooke.

En peu de temps, ils arrivèrent à destination et Emma appuya sur la sonnette, légèrement fébrile. Aussitôt, des mouvements se firent entendre à l'intérieur du manoir, son estomac se noua tandis qu'elle se plaçait derrière l'enfant en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Regina ouvrit à ses invités et son regard s'illumina immédiatement à la vue du visage angélique d'Henry. Elle sourit largement avant de poser ses yeux sur l'ex-shérif de sa ville.

« Vous pouvez garder Henry pour cette nuit ? » Demanda Emma, sans détours. « Bien sûr. Mais… » S'exclama Regina, surprise. « Ce n'est pas mon tour de garde ? »  
« Je sais, cela n'empêche pas quelques exceptions. »

La mairesse les regarda à tour de rôles et hocha finalement la tête. Heureux, le petit garçon embrassa ses deux mères et s'engouffra dans le grand manoir, son sac de rechange sur le dos.

« Voulez-vous un café pour vous réchauffer avant de repartir ? » Dit-t-elle en remarquant l'absence de la coccinelle jaune.  
« Non. Il va m'attendre, je préfère rentrer immédiatement. »

À l'écoute de ses mots, la reine resta immobile, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Son regard retraça les contours de son visage avant de plonger dans ses prunelles émeraude. Cette dernière lui sourit légèrement et le cœur de Regina bondit à la pensée de Neal dans les bras d'Emma, amants et heureux.

« Je viendrais le déposer demain soir, cela vous convient ? »  
« Très bien… Bonne soirée. »

Emma se retourna immédiatement et entama le chemin du retour mais fut interpeller. Sans un regard, elle s'arrêta et tendit l'oreille :

« À vous aussi, Miss Swan. »

Elle poursuivit sa route sans donner aucune réponse, ni faire de geste.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ses mains remontèrent les pans de sa veste pour se protéger du vent glacial, alors que la nuit tombait lentement sur la ville. Son regard se riva sur le sol et chacun de ses pas résonnait dans les rues comme dans son esprit torturé, embrumé par la peur. Son cœur cogna brusquement dans sa poitrine, à l'idée de rentrer dans cet appartement, à la pensée de croiser ce regard. Son seul réconfort, savoir son fils en sécurité. Au fil de sa marche, la tension grandissait dans ses muscles, l'angoisse s'insinua dans chacune de ses pensées. Quand elle arriva au pied de l'immeuble, ses yeux remontèrent lentement la façade pour apercevoir la lumière à son étage. Un frisson parcourut son corps, il était là…

* * *

Deux heures plus tard…

Regina se trouvait dans le salon, confortablement installée dans un fauteuil avec un recueil de poème entre les mains. A ses côtés, Henry jouait gaiement à la console. D'un coup, elle releva la tête et vit le petit garçon s'agitait sur le sofa frénétiquement. A l'entendre, il se réjouissait de la réussite d'une quête particulièrement difficile, un léger sourire apparut sur le visage de la reine. Cette dernière retira ses lunettes et alla vérifier la cuisson de son plat, celui-ci mijotant tranquillement à feu doux depuis près d'une heure. En ouvrant le couvercle, ses narines furent chatouillées par les épices se dégageant du récipient tandis qu'elle remuait doucement la préparation. Regina mit le couvert et retourna sur son livre pour un dernier poème avant de passer à table…

Peu de temps après, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux autour du plat, face à face, une étincelle dans le regard. La discussion tourna autour des péripéties du jeune garçon à l'école, rapidement, des rires s'élevèrent dans la pièce. Tout en l'écoutant parler, elle détailla chaque trait de son visage, elle adorait l'avoir chez elle, un véritable plaisir, une joie de vivre que lui seul pouvait offrir. Au fils de ses pensées, elle se rendit peu à peu compte de sa présence excessive malgré le programme instauré par Emma et elle-même. Cela ne la dérangeait pour rien au monde mais depuis un an, il passait le plus clair de son temps entre ses murs. Cette date, ce souvenir, lui rappela le retour de Neal dans la vie d'Emma, à son emménagement, également. Il semblait délaisser leur fils pour se consacrer à la joie des retrouvailles et cela ne plaisait guère à Regina.

« Maman, tu m'écoutes ? »

Elle sortit de ses pensées et le regarda étrangement.

« Je le savais, tu ne n'écoutais pas ! » S'exclama-t-il, un brin vexé.  
« Excuse-moi. Je réfléchissais à quelques choses. »  
« Quoi donc ? »

La mairesse hésita une seconde, incertaine, puis posa un regard sérieux sur lui.

« Ils ont prévu un tête-à-tête tes parents pour que tu sois ici ? »  
« Je ne sais pas. » Dit-il en haussant les épaules. « Je suis venu ici avant que Neal rentre du travail et maman ne semblait pas préparer quelque chose. »  
« Tu n'arrives toujours pas à l'appeler « papa » à ce que je vois… »

Henry répondit par la négative avant de plonger sa fourchette dans son assiette sous le regard tendre de la reine. À ses mots, elle sourit car elle n'aimait guère cet homme, revenu trop vite dans la vie de son fils. Malgré sa présence nouvelle, elle avait revendiqué auprès de lui, son rôle de mère adoptive. Au début, il y avait eu des débats houleux entre eux, mais Emma était parvenue à trouver un terrain d'entente…

* * *

Tard dans la nuit…

Emma rentra dans la salle de bain et ferma à double tour. Plongée dans l'obscurité de la pièce, elle s'adossa à la porte puis glissa lentement le long de celle-ci, les genoux se replié sur sa poitrine, la respiration, toujours aussi courte. Prise de vertige, sa tête bascula en avant et ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de ses jambes dans une légère pression. Les cris résonnaient encore dans son esprit, son regard haineux la fixait toujours, son ombre planait au-dessus d'elle. Emma se revoyait face lui, impuissante. Lentement, cette dernière sentit les larmes roulées sur ses joues, une crise éclata et elle resta silencieuse en étouffant ses halètements contre son bras bleuté. Son corps alourdi par la douleur, secoué par les sanglots, tomba sur le carrelage gelé, il semblait presque réconfortant. Sans se relever, recroquevillée sur elle-même, Emma pleura chaudement, exprima enfin toute sa souffrance, celui de son corps meurtri par ces mains calleuses, celui de son cœur torturé par ces mots furieux…  
Finalement, elle s'endormit dans cette position après des heures de détresse muette, de soubresaut douloureux. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, la lueur du soleil matinal filtrait entre les stores de la pièce. Emma se releva péniblement, courbaturée par ces quelques heures de repos, infestés de cauchemar. Le reflet, que le miroir renvoyait, lui donna la nausée, le teint blafard, les cernes soulignaient son regard rougi, vitreux. Presque avec soulagement, elle s'arracha à cette vision d'horreur et se passa de l'eau sur le visage puis commença à se maquiller. Un geste essentiel dès l'aube, une obligation surtout, son seul rempart contre les questions, les accusations. Il masquait sa fatigue et les hématomes…

Après une demi-heure d'acharnement pour paraître celle qu'elle n'était plus, la blonde colla son oreille contre le bois de la porte. Aucun son ne parvint à ses oreilles, juste le silence, une vague de soulagement souffla dans son cœur. Discrètement, elle déverrouilla la porte et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Cette dernière s'activa derrière les fourneaux pour préparer le petit-déjeuner, des gestes devenus machinale presque robotique. Avec le temps et sous une certaine pression, elle avait appris à maîtriser les ustensiles, les cuissons et se débrouillait plutôt bien, à présent. Au fils des minutes et des regards furtifs vers l'horloge du salon, son angoisse grandit en voyant l'heure fatidique s'approcher dangereusement.

Soudain, le claquement d'une porte contracta chacun de ses muscles endoloris et à chaque pas dans le couloir, sa respiration s'accéléra autant que le rythme de son cœur.

« Salut ! » S'exclama Neal en s'asseyant lourdement sur la chaise. « Tu n'es pas venue te coucher cette nuit ? »  
« Je… Je me suis endormi devant la télé, hier soir… » Répondit-elle, sans se retourner.  
« C'est sûr que de ne rien faire de la journée, ne t'aide pas à dormir ! » Rigola-t-il en allumant la radio.

Elle garda le silence et s'empressa de mettre la table pour le petit-déjeuner. Sans croiser son regard, elle servit son compagnon puis alla à la fenêtre pour s'allumer une cigarette. L'air frais caressa doucement son visage, la nicotine s'engouffra dans ses poumons et apaisa son angoisse, un instant. Neal dévora son plat avec appétit et seules les informations crachées par la radio résonnèrent dans la pièce. Une fois celui-ci englouti, il alla se changer et retrouva Emma, toujours à la fenêtre, une nouvelle cigarette entre les doigts.

« Je rentre pour midi, tâche d'être à l'heure ! » Dit-il en s'approchant dans son dos.  
« Oui… » Murmura-t-elle, fébrilement.

Ses mains glissèrent sur ses hanches, instantanément, elle ferma les yeux et son corps se crispa à cette ignoble sensation. L'ex-shérif resta interdite au toucher de ses lèvres dans son cou.

« Tu pourrais faire un effort, Emma… »

Cette dernière s'exécuta en penchant légèrement la tête malgré la nausée lui serrant la gorge, la nervosité comprimant sa poitrine.

« Notre fils rentre à quelle heure ? »  
« Regina nous le ramène dans la soirée. »  
« Ok ! Par contre, je veux que tu manges ! Je te veux en pleine forme pour le repas avec tes parents à la fin de la semaine. »

Sans attendre de réponse, Neal écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes avant de prendre sa veste et de claquer la porte d'entrée. Tout à coup, Emma soupira de soulagement et la tension présente dans ses muscles se relâcha instinctivement. Elle essuya furieusement ses lèvres avant de finir sa cigarette puis elle débarrassa la table et jeta la nourriture. Dans la poubelle, son regard fut attiré par les débris des lunettes de soleil de Neal, une erreur du petit garçon, qu'elle avait amèrement payée. Elle secoua la tête puis s'engouffra sous la couverture recouvrant le canapé, son être lui réclamant du repos…

* * *

Dans la journée…

La reine regardait frénétiquement sa montre et attendait à la sortie de l'école. Impatiente, elle espérait apercevoir la tête du petit brun parmi les autres élèves. Enfin, sa classe sortit de l'établissement, Henry se dirigea avec enthousiasme vers sa mère. Il se réfugia dans ses bras et déposa un bisou sur sa joue tandis que Regina prenait son sac sur l'épaule.

« Alors mon chéri, la journée s'est bien passée ? » demanda-t-elle en prenant la direction de sa voiture.  
« Ouais, j'ai eu une super note en plus ! »  
« Bravo ! Je suis fière de toi, il faudra que tu me montres ça ! »

En voiture, le jeune garçon fronça les sourcils en apercevant son immeuble se profiler à l'horizon.

« Maman ? Je croyais que tu me ramenais ce soir ? »  
« Je sais mais malheureusement, j'ai beaucoup de travail à la mairie et je ne veux pas te laisser seul à la maison. »  
« D'accord ! Dans tous les cas, ce week-end, je reviens chez toi ! » Dit-il dans un sourire.  
« Exactement et pour toute la semaine ! »

Elle lui sourit et se gara le long du trottoir. Regina sortit de la voiture et remarqua celle banalisée de Neal, un peu plus loin dans la rue. Elle souffla d'exaspération et suivit son fils dans les escaliers.  
Ses talons résonnèrent dans le couloir, mais cette dernière s'arrêta net en entendant des cris venir de l'appartement d'Emma. Immédiatement, ses sourcils se froncèrent et elle tendit l'oreille pour essayer de comprendre la dispute. Étonné, Henry la regarda faire et patienta quelques secondes en trifouillant le zip de son blouson. Doucement, Regina s'approcha de la porte, seule la voix puissante et rauque de Neal lui parvenait, celle d'Emma étant quasi inexistante. Son cœur s'accéléra et l'inquiétude la gagna rapidement. Elle tapa à la porte, mais rien, trop de bruit venait de l'intérieur de l'appartement. Un verre se brisa au sol. Immédiatement, elle recommença avec plus de force et de vigueur. Enfin, cette dernière s'ouvrit sur Emma…

« Regina, je ne vous attendais pas à cette heure-ci ! » S'exclama-t-elle, affolée.  
« Je suis désolé de venir sans prévenir mais je suis surchargée de travail, je ne pouvais pas garder Henry plus longtemps. » Expliqua la reine, suspicieuse.

Son regard se déporta sur l'homme de la maison en train de jeter des bouts de verre.

« Hey bonhomme ! » S'exclama Neal d'une voix enjouée en arrivant derrière la blonde.

La mairesse examina l'appartement et fut surprise de ce brusque changement de comportement. Elle arbora un visage impassible malgré les doutes apparaissant doucement dans son esprit. Le jeune garçon la serra dans ses bras avant de pénétrer dans le salon. Son regard chocolat se reposa sur Emma et la scruta de haut en bas. Son t-shirt bien trop grand laissait paraître une certaine désinvolture et le short en jean dévoilait une maigreur flagrante. Un instant, Regina fronça les sourcils avant de lui faire un sourire de façade.  
Sous cette inspection, l'ex-shérif sentit une agréable sensation s'insinuer dans son ventre, elle réchauffa son cœur blessé, lui insuffla l'espoir de jours meilleurs. Ses yeux émeraude reprenaient des couleurs, rien qu'à la vue de la reine, à sa voix. Elle aimait ses courts moments passés avec elle, chérissait ses émotions d'une rare intensité, malgré l'ombre menaçante dans son dos.  
Soudain, la sonnerie du téléphone retentit dans la pièce, Neal décrocha immédiatement :

« Shérif Cassidy ! »  
« C'est David, j'aurais besoin de toi pour ramener Leroy chez lui. Il est intenable ! »  
« Ok ! J'arrive. »

Ce dernier rangea son portable dans la poche, il fit un signe à son fils et passa entre les deux femmes, il posa un regard noir sur la reine. Cette dernière soutint ce duel silencieux, une fois hors de sa vue, il revint sur Emma et elle esquissa un léger sourire.

« Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps… »

Malgré sa déception, la blonde cacha facilement son ressenti et hocha la tête.

« À samedi alors… Au revoir Regina. »

Toujours avec son petit sourire de façade, cette dernière tourna les talons et sortit de l'immeuble avec une étrange sensation au fond de son cœur, un pressentiment qui n'augurait rien de bon. En pénétrant dans sa voiture, elle roula vers l'hôtel de ville, toutes ses pensées focalisées sur Emma. Des interrogations s'amoncelaient, sans aucune réponse à l'horizon, elle trouvait cette situation étrange autant que son comportement à son égard. Elle se souvint de sa jalousie en voyant cette dernière dans ses bras, mais s'était faite à l'idée de finir seule même si dans ses chimères, elles se retrouvaient l'une contre l'autre. Toujours plongée dans ses pensées, elle ouvrit un dossier et tenta de se concentrer sur son travail, en vain. À présent, entre ses doutes qui nourrissaient ses sentiments enfouis et ses observations, elle remettait en question ses conclusions… Mais cela pouvait être simplement une illusion car une dispute, même violente, peut toujours éclater dans un couple …

* * *

Dans la semaine…

Emma préparait le dîner tandis que Neal et Henry se trouvaient devant un match de base-ball. Elle les entendait rire, discuter joyeusement et savourait cet instant de calme. Son fils, à la maison, lui assurait une certaine tranquillité face à son compagnon même si la tension dans ses muscles ne disparaissait pas. Tout n'était qu'illusion et paraître en sa présence, il ne devait se douter de rien. Lentement, elle massa sa nuque puis sa cuisse douloureuse avant d'entamer la découpe des légumes.  
Soudain, elle sentit le poids imposant de celui-ci dans son dos, son cœur rebondit vigoureusement et un léger tremblement s'empara de son corps.

« Ma puce, quand ce sera prêt, tu me le diras ? » demanda-t-il gentiment.  
« Oui ! Pour l'instant, tu peux rester avec Henry ! » S'exclama-t-elle, le plus naturellement possible, sachant très bien que son fils laissait traîner ses oreilles partout.  
« Je mettrais la table après alors. »

Il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux tirés en queue-de-cheval. Cette dernière ferma les yeux à cette sensation désagréable et tenta de contrôler au mieux le dégoût saisissant sa gorge. Elle s'enferma dans une bulle où même lui ne pouvait entrer, sa seule échappatoire hormis son fils.

Une heure après, ils se retrouvèrent autour de la table et la blonde trifouilla dans son assiette sans arriver à manger. Depuis quelques mois et inconsciemment, elle boudait la nourriture aussi bonne soit-elle, conséquence d'une nervosité et d'une angoisse quotidienne. Pendant le repas, elle évita au maximum le regard de cet homme, même s'il semblait attentionné et adorable envers elle. Une façade autant que ses mots n'étaient que parjures. Oubliant ce contexte étrange, elle observa son fils, un sourire sur les lèvres, sans omettre Regina, il était le seul qui comptait à ses yeux…

Le samedi soir…

« Emma, tu es prête ? On est en retard ! » S'exclama-t-il en entrant brusquement dans la chambre.

Cette dernière sursauta au bruit et trembla en croisant ce regard colérique. Elle se confondit en excuses et le vit s'approcher d'un pas lourd. Elle se crispa quand il prit le col de sa chemise avec force, la remuant comme un jouet.

« Mets un pull ou un foulard ! Je ne te savais si sotte ! »

Il lâcha sa prise et repartit aussitôt de la pièce, laissant à Emma, une chance de reprendre sa respiration. Rapidement, elle déboutonna son haut et son regard s'égara sur le miroir central de l'armoire. Affreuse. Seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit en détaillant son torse parsemé d'ecchymoses, plus ou moins récents. Ses doigts glissèrent sur les marques, les boursouflures, ils contournèrent les écorchures, des souvenirs refirent surface. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus, ne ressemblait à rien, n'était plus qu'un objet au service de ce tortionnaire… Sur cette amère constatation, les larmes montèrent rapidement à ses yeux gonflés par la fatigue, elle les ravala aux prix de ses dernières forces. Elle parvint à calmer les secousses frénétiques de son corps. Sans conviction, exécutant les ordres, Emma sortit un pull de son armoire, celui-ci cacherait également sa maigreur aux yeux de sa famille… Soupirant, elle prit la direction du salon, le pas mal assuré, toujours fébrile quand elle se trouvait dans la même pièce que lui, seule.

« C'est bien mieux ! » Il s'approcha de la blonde, lentement. « Tâche d'être à la hauteur ce soir ! »  
« Comme toujours… » Dit-elle d'une voix neutre.

Déformé par l'orgueil, Neal arbora un large sourire, il s'avança et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un baiser brutal. Emma se recula vivement en plantant un regard noir sur lui. Il fronça immédiatement les sourcils et la saisit par les épaules, appuyant sur les traces de coups.

« À jamais, je regretterais de t'avoir donné une deuxième chance ! » S'exclama-t-elle désespérément.  
« Je ne peux t'en blâmer, mais tu m'appartiens désormais ! »  
« Un jour, je pourrais m'échapper ! »  
« N'oublie jamais ce que je peux faire ! » Murmura-t-il, à son oreille mesquinement. « À Henry, à ta chère et tendre Regina, celle qui nourrit tes illusions, fait battre ton cœur, qui ranime ce corps hideux… »

En prononçant ces mots, il savait le mal qui lui faisait, dans quel désarrois il la plongeait. Sous la douleur de ses muscles, elle serra les dents, mais soutint son regard, même s'il elle le regretterait, la souffrance de son cœur, son agonie la poussaient presque au suicide. Neal contrôla sa colère au maximum et se contenta de la pousser puissamment contre un pilier du salon. Elle cogna brutalement la tête et laissa échapper un cri. Des vertiges la saisirent sous la violence du choc et elle s'écroula au sol, totalement démunie face à lui. Sans sourciller, Neal prit sa veste et ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

« Je t'attends dans la voiture ! Ne traîne pas ! »

* * *

Encore l'esprit embrumé, paralysée par la peur, la blonde se releva péniblement en se tenant les côtes, la collision ayant ravivé une veille blessure. À cet instant, elle se demandait encore comment elle pouvait se relever, quelle force se cachait en elle pour ne pas abandonner cette vie infernale. Ses pensées imaginèrent facilement ce repas, elle, se forçant à manger sous le regard attendri de sa mère avec l'illusion d'un couple harmonieux et David rigolant avec ce monstre au sourire tendre. Ce tableau la fit frissonner, l'écœura et lui comprima le cœur. Elle ne voyait qu'une seule solution pour sortir de ce cercle vicieux, mais n'arrivait toujours pas à l'envisager concrètement, à s'y résoudre… Elle avait peur de laisser Henry et Regina, seuls avec lui, en restant, elle les savait en sécurité…

Les jours passaient, les semaines s'écoulaient lentement et les rencontres entre les deux femmes se multipliaient, la brune doutant toujours de cette relation. Elle réfléchissait beaucoup au comportement de la blonde et même s'il elles avaient toutes les deux changé pour le bien de Henry, l'éclat de son regard émeraude s'amenuisait et devenait livide à chacune de ses visites. Plus de confrontations, de joutes verbales, de sous-entendus, elle avait vu Emma se renfermer après sa démission du poste du shérif, couper les contacts avec Ruby ou Belle et perdre sa bonne humeur, son caractère insolent. Cela ne choquait personne, d'après les discussions entre les habitants, mais quelque chose se tramait et Regina en prenait conscience que maintenant, depuis la violente dispute entendue dans la cage d'escalier. Inquiète, elle inventait n'importe quel prétexte pour pénétrer dans l'appartement d'Emma, pour essayer de trouver une explication, une preuve qui confirmerait les craintes de son cœur, mais elle revenait bredouille et toujours plus confuse. Toute la journée, chaque soir, cette femme occupait ses pensées jusque dans ses nuits, plus qu'agitées, ses sentiments à son égard prenaient de l'ampleur et toutes ses interrogations lui faisaient imaginer le pire…

Une nuit comme une autre, elle s'assit brusquement dans son lit, impossible de trouver le sommeil avec ses pensées chaotiques. La brune se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre de sa chambre, elle observa la nuit étoilée, éternellement songeuse.

Pendant ce temps, dans un appartement en centre-ville…

De nouveau, Emma s'était réfugiée dans la salle de bain après la gifle ayant laissé une trace brûlante. Le dos contre la porte, elle toucha du bout des doigts sa joue rougie et endolorie. Encore une fois, des larmes coulaient abondamment et créaient des sillons sur sa peau déjà marquée. Sa respiration saccadée soulevait sa poitrine, son cœur battait à vive allure et ses idées s'embrouillaient, elle se sentait perdue, désespérément seule dans cet abîme de souffrance. Elle sursauta frénétiquement au son des pas lourds de son compagnon dans le couloir menant à la chambre. Une main plaqué contre la porte pour ne pas s'effondrer, l'autre se referma sur le col de sa chemise, elle tenta, en vain, de calmer sa respiration. Elle ferma finalement les yeux et s'imagina dans les bras de Regina, douce et tendre avec son corps maltraité, celui-ci à jamais tatoué par le feu de ses mains. Jamais, il ne pourra lui enlever cela, ses rêves même illusoires n'appartenaient qu'à elle, son seul refuge…

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent tandis qu'elle restait attentive au moindre bruit. Puis comme souvent quand Henry ne se trouvait pas entre ces murs, elle glissa jusqu'au sol, éternellement secouée par les sanglots compressant sa gorge, sa poitrine. Elle voulait se révolter, se battre contre lui, crier son agonie à son entourage, mais il était si fort et si charismatique auprès des autres, il la ferait passer pour folle malgré les traces subsistant sur sa peau blafarde. Maintenant, il avait trop d'emprise sur elle, sur son esprit torturé… Elle n'arriverait jamais à s'échapper…

Deux heures passèrent avant qu'Emma se décide à sortir dans le couloir, elle observa la porte d'entrée et celle de sa chambre, là où se trouvait le monstre de ses cauchemars. Soudain, prise par la folie du désespoir, elle s'avança vers la sortie, mais celle-ci resta verrouillée, de son regard affolé, elle chercha les clefs dans la veste de Neal.

« C'est ça que tu cherches ? » Dit-il simplement en les faisant teinter entres ses doigts.

Quand elle se retourna, un vent de panique souffla dans chacune de ses cellules, contracta ses muscles. La peur se lit dans ses yeux hagards et il sourit en s'avançant vers elle, menaçant.

« Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? » Osa-t-elle en le fixant.  
« Je t'ai aimée Emma, mais t'entendre murmurer le prénom de cette salope chaque nuit m'était insupportable… »

Emma resta interdite en entendant ces mots, c'était la première fois qu'il lui donnait une explication à ses agissements.

« Je te perdais un peu plus chaque jour, il m'était impossible de m'y résoudre alors j'ai utilisé la manière forte, la seule que tu comprennes, celle qui te fait rester mienne ! »  
« Tu es donc devenu fou ? Égoïste ! Pire que ton père ! »  
« Sûrement, mais tu peux tout me dire Emma, tous les adjectifs me correspondent, maintenant ! »

Il plaça ses bras de par et d'autres du visage de la blonde, cette dernière étant complètement plaquée à la porte. Si proche, son haleine alcoolisée, fétide agressait ses narines et en plongeant son regard dans le sien, elle savait qu'elle venait de faire une erreur en essayant de s'enfuir. Il semblait si calme et pourtant, elle sentait sa colère bouillir dans son corps. Son rythme cardiaque, déjà soutenu, s'accéléra quand il approcha ses lèvres. Elle essaya de le repousser de toutes ses forces, mais il appuya de tout son poids. Il força l'entrée de ses lèvres et posa une main brutale sur son sein, le malaxant. Il explora avec autorité sa bouche, étouffa ses revendications, ses plaintes de douleur. Impossible de bouger, elle était prisonnière, il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire possible. Tout de même, avec la force du désespoir, elle s'agita frénétiquement pour lui faire lâcher prise, mais, contre sa volonté, il agrippa ses mains et les maintint au-dessus de sa tête. La peur paralysa ses membres, engourdit ses pensées et son regard se voila de larmes en sentant une main possessive déboutonner son pantalon. La sensation de ses doigts rugueux lui provoqua la nausée et des vertiges, il lui faisait mal et même si les ecchymoses, les déchirures s'effaçaient avec le temps, ses attouchements resteraient gravés dans sa mémoire, imprimant une trace indélébile derrière chaque pensée, paroles ou souvenirs… Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à subir, à rester une victime, encore, elle devait choisir quitte à périr sous les coups de son bourreau… Quand, il libéra enfin sa bouche, elle mordit son épaule jusqu'au sang, ce geste lui valut une réaction immédiatement de sa part et elle alla s'écraser de tout son poids au sol, le poing encore imprimé dans sa peau. Malgré la souffrance et le gémissement qu'elle ne put retenir, son regard noirci par la haine se planta dans le sien.

« Regardes-toi ! Tu es misérable, pathétique ! » S'écria-t-il, aveuglé par la colère.  
« Tu te crois vraiment mieux que moi ? » Répondit-elle avec force malgré les larmes coulant sur ses joues. « Un jour… »  
« Un jour quoi ? Tu penses qu'elle voudra de toi ? Après tout ce que je t'ai fait subir, elle ne daignera même pas te jeter un regard ! »  
« ARRETE ! »  
« JAMAIS ! Même auprès d'elle, je serais là, à l'affût, près à bondir sur toi dans l'obscurité ! À te rappeler à qui tu appartiens ! »

Une onde de choc frappa Emma, il avait raison sur toute la ligne, il sera toujours là, tapis dans son corps, dans son cœur, les chaînes de l'angoisse l'emprisonneront à jamais. À ces mots, elle venait de perdre son seul espoir… Impossible que Regina la remarque avec cette maigreur, ses humiliations, dans cet état déplorable. Une profonde douleur déchira son cœur, bien plus importante que celle laissée par la puissance de ses poings… Il ne lui restait plus rien, tout était fini… Elle releva sur lui, un regard abattu, entièrement vide, elle le vit s'approcher dangereusement sans réellement le voir. Son pied se leva et s'abattit violemment sur son ventre, elle se plia sous la douleur lancinante. Terrorisée, sans avoir le temps de reprendre son souffle, elle essaya de se protéger du prochain coup… Et puis plus rien, l'évanouissement marqua ses réelles premières heures de repos depuis bien longtemps.

Trois jours, il lui fallut attendre trois longs jours pour oser sortir de son appartement, pour marcher normalement, pour être sûre que le maquillage cachait ses blessures. Emma avança lentement dans la rue, une cigarette au bout de ses doigts avec la sensation apaisante de l'air frais sur son visage. Elle ne se souvenait plus de la fin de leur dispute mais à son réveil, il avait disparu et ne revenait toujours pas. Il devait être dans les bras d'une autre, un véritable soulagement jusqu'à ce qu'il réapparaisse… Cette dernière se rappela la douleur omniprésente dans ses muscles, mais par chance, il ne l'avait pas touché plus intimement, pas cette fois, malgré son corps offert quand elle gisait inconsciente sur le sol. Après avoir repris ses esprits, elle s'était soignée, bourrée d'anti-douleurs et de calmants pour effacer les mots tranchants de Neal, mais, ils tournaient en boucle, comme un mauvais refrain entêtant.

Finalement, elle s'assit sur un banc, dans un parc désert et regarda sa cigarette se consumer doucement. Son cœur ne battait plus que pour la maintenir en vie, l'oxygène entrait dans ses poumons comme un poison vicieux, la tuant de l'intérieur. Elle ne percevait plus les couleurs de la vie, s'enfermant dans un monde seulement régit par les colères de Neal. Plus rien ne comptait, enfin, elle renonçait à se battre, baisser les armes, un an et demi de noyade pour finalement se laisser engloutir par la houle ténébreuse, enchaînée par le poids de cet enfer…

En tirant sa dernière bouffée de nicotine, elle laissa tomber sa cigarette et posa son pied dessus. Elle l'observa attentivement, en fin de compte, elle lui ressemblait, éteinte, écrasée, complètement réduite à néant… Voilà, ce qu'elle était devenue, inutile après utilisation, elle sourit ironiquement en pensant à Henry, durant ces trois jours, elle avait changé d'avis. Il sera bien mieux auprès de sa mère adoptive, celle n'ayant jamais flanché, toujours là pour lui. Ils s'en sortiraient, c'était devenu une certitude pour Emma, ils arriveraient à l'oublier et à vivre heureux. Regina saurait protéger leur fils de Neal, en tout cas, elle l'espérait de tout son cœur… En reprenant une cigarette, la blonde se leva et continua d'errer sans but dans les rues de la ville. Par ce froid mordant, peu de personne se risquait à quitter la chaleur de leur foyer. Elle vagabonda pendant plus d'une heure avant de sursauter en sentant une main sur son épaule. Elle se recula brusquement et tourna sur elle-même avec un mouvement des bras défensifs, l'effroi habitant ses yeux.

« Miss Swan ? Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur… »

Cette dernière fut frappée par la lueur du regard émeraude, cette sensation lui serra le cœur alors elle lui sourit doucement et essaya de la rassurer. Emma mit quelques secondes pour revenir à la réalité et concevoir que la reine se trouvait face à elle et non, l'ombre de son compagnon.

« Emma ? »  
« J'avais la tête ailleurs… Vous me cherchiez ? » Mentit-elle en prenant une profonde inspiration.  
« Depuis des jours, effectivement… » Regina scruta son visage avec attention et fronça les sourcils en notant une trace au coin de sa bouche. « Vous allez bien ? »  
« Tout va bien ! » S'exclama-t-elle avec précipitation.

Mensonge, mais Regina ne la contredit pas. Elle savait reconnaître une détresse muette pour l'avoir déjà vécu durant une partie de sa vie. À cet instant, elle se maudit de n'avoir rien vu plus tôt.

« Alors que me voulez-vous ? »  
« Rien d'important. » Elle hésita avant d'ajouter : « J'avoue m'inquiéter pour vous… Sincèrement… »

Abasourdie par ce regard, ses mots tant espérés enfin prononcés, Emma ouvrit simplement la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Une fraction de seconde, elle fit tomber le masque, montra sa solitude, son désespoir et la terreur de son quotidien. La reine sentit son cœur se briser en lisant l'expression sur son visage, ses craintes étaient donc fondées. Une vive colère contracta ses muscles, gonfla son flux magique dans ses veines, elle se contrôla au maximum pour ne pas arracher le cœur de cet homme dans la seconde.

« Je suis là, maintenant… » Murmura Regina d'une voix sincère.

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien pour lui prouver la véracité de ses mots et tous ce qu'ils engendraient par la suite. Prise par l'instant, envahie par cet amour enfoui, elle avança vers Emma et déposa un doux baiser sur son front. Regina put lire dans son regard tout l'espoir que ce geste faisait naître, perçut des sentiments réciproques. Un sourire tendre se dessina sur ses lèvres, tout était confirmé, plus de doute, plus de crainte vis-à-vis de son amour, elle pouvait agir, maintenant. Regina caressa délicatement sa joue et tourna les talons, d'un pas décidé. Depuis son arrivée à StoryBrooke et malgré des débuts chaotiques, Emma fut la seule à l'accepter avec ses erreurs et même si elle se trouvait être la fille de Blanche-Neige, ses sentiments ne faiblissaient pas à son égard. Au retour de Neal, elle avait laissé Emma s'échapper pour lui donner une chance d'être heureuse, une terrible erreur de sa part. Elle ne savait pas ce que cacher les cernes de l'ex-shérif ou la marque sur son visage, mais elle avait pris sa décision et ne comptait pas l'abandonner à son triste sort. Il lui restait des ressources, des possibilités pour la protéger…

Sans bouger, Emma continua de la fixer, étonnée, surprise, n'en revenant pas des réactions de la reine. Regina savait tout, elle l'avait laissé entre percevoir son mal-être et cette dernière venait de répondre à son appel silencieux. La douceur du baiser sur son front réchauffa son cœur se mourant de froid, raviva l'espoir qu'il lui avait arraché… Alors elle comptait à ses yeux ? Celle-ci venait de lui prouver, ses larmes brouillèrent sa vue tandis qu'elle marcha lentement derrière la reine… Sa vie allait-elle changer ? Empirer ? Est-ce que ce cauchemar s'arrêtait enfin ?

Fin.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Merci à vous de m'avoir lu ! N'hésitez à laisser vos impressions ! A bientôt, j'espère !**


End file.
